


曉之蛇

by yatta26



Category: 19 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: 因为近期可能有sh行动，所以所有文章全部屏蔽，感谢所有支持我的读者





	曉之蛇

晚安。

期待再次相见。


End file.
